Runaway Lovers
by BlAcKTiTaN1
Summary: (AU) Since Terra was turned to stone, the titans had started to bully Beast boy. What happens when Terra decides to go comfort him and finds him about to commit an unspeakable deed. Where do Terra and Beast boy disappear to and who are the new group called the 'Anti-Titans'. Can the titans make peace with the Anti-Titans to prevent a deadly war. Writers block on this story.
1. Chapter 1

Runaway lovers

Summary: (AU) Since Terra was turned to stone, the titans had started to bully Beast boy verbally and physically. What happens when Terra decides to go comfort him and finds him about to commit the unspeakable deed. Where do Terra and Beast boy disappear to and who are the new group called the 'Anti-Titans'. Can the titans make peace with the Anti-Titans in hopes to prevent a deadly war between good and evil as the honorary titans prepare for the onslaught.

A/N: Characters are bit ooc. Hope you like it.

Warning: character attempted suicide.

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.

Chapter 1 - Gone too far

For quite a while the titans tower has been filled with sadness, pain and depression. All of these emotions were being emitted from one of the titans. He has to face pain and misery every single day, not only from the battles but from Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Starfire as well.

Beast boy was sitting in the main room, quietly playing on the play station. He was playing on it with one and the only friend that he had left in the world 'Terra'.

Beast boy and Terra have started to get along a lot better since the day she was revived from her stony prison. Over the course of several months they have practically become inseparable pair, as they did everything together. They comforted each other in their times of need and even cracked jokes to each other. They always had each others backs in battle.

They only spoke to each other. They barely spoke to any other titans. The reason why they only spoke to each other wasn't because they liked each other more than friends, but because Beast boy had started to avoid the rest of the titans like the plague. The reason why he had started to avoid them was because rest of the titans have been bullying him for months verbally and physically.

The reason why Terra was avoiding them was because she hated them for what they kept doing to Beast boy. They do not realize how much they are making him suffer. She was disgusted with their behaviour, so she kept away from them and stayed with Beast boy as a true friend.

Every time the titans tried to speak to Terra or include her in any of the activities, she refused their offer, without even looking at them while answering their question.

Friendships between the titans have started to strain as the tensions kept rising.

The bullying had started soon after Terra was turned into stone. Beast boy was spending most of his time, trying to find out ways to revive Terra. He wasn't even sure how the bullying had even started, but he knew that it had something to do with him desperately trying to revive her.

It started off with simple things like jokes, which soon evolved into insults. It wasn't long after the titans had actually started to physically bully him. For example if Beast boy walked past Cyborg, he tripped him over and laughed at Beast boys miserable look. The bullying had blinded 4 of the titans in satisfaction.

As they were playing on the play station, Terra took a glance towards Beast boy. She was hit with a wave of anger and sadness. He had a blank look on his face, but deep down she knew that he felt so lonely and depressed. It was killing Terra inside, seeing her crush in such state. She hated how she couldn't help him.

She has been constantly trying to find the solution to his problems. As she took another glance at him, she noticed a huge scar running down the side of his cheek. She remembered exactly how Beast boy had recieved that scar.

-Flashback-

it was around lunch time when Beast boy had entered the main room. He had his usual blank look on his face.

The only one that actually greeted him was Terra. Others didn't even look towards him when he tried greeting them. They just mumbled something back to him and continued on doing their own stuff.

When he saw Raven, he tried to say something to her, but before he even had a chance to finish his first word, he was enveloped in Ravens dark magic and flung out of the window.

When Terra heard a loud scream fading into the distance, she looked towards, where the noise had come from and noticed the broken glass on the floor, she turned around, glaring at Raven.

TERRA: "What's your problem" she roared in anger, closing in on Ravens personal space.

All Raven did was teleport out of the main room, so she could avoid conflict and losing control of her emotions.

When Terra saw Beast boy re-enter the main room, she gasped in horror. He had a big cut running down th. Side of his entire cheek. But that wasn't what surprised her the most. It was that when the other titans saw his injury, they didn't even bother trying to help him. Instead they just continued on doing their own stuff like nothing had ever happened.

Nobody bothered to help him or even takes him seriously anymore. They don't even try to be patient with him. All they do is use him as their personal punch bag.

The only person who had actually helped him that evening was Terra.

-End flashback-

She tried to understand, why they were doing this to Beast boy, but she could never find out the proper answers as all of the titans said the same thing. "He deserves it". Those three simple words had always made Terras blood boil. She just wished that she could make them suffer just as badly as they are making Beast boy suffer.

She has been trying to figure out what did they mean by that sentence.

TERRA: 'This has to stop. It has been going on for too long now' she thought, as she was hit with another flashback which happened several months ago.

-Flashback-

Beast boy was sitting in the main room, playing on the game station as usual. Terra and Starfire resided in the kitchen, planning on going out to the mall, while Raven sat on her usual spot on the couch, reading her usual dull and boring book.

As Beast boy continued on playing on one of his racing games, when suddenly Robin and Cyborg walked through the main room doors. As they entered the main room and took a look around the room, they found their primary target.

Little did Robin and Cyborg know was that, they were thinking about the same thing. 'Bully mode activated' they mentally thought, as an evil smirk was plastered on their faces.

As they walked up to the couch and sat down next to Beast boy. Beast boy tensed up out of habit. They watched how he was doing on the game for a little while. When they saw that he was about to win the game, Cyborg decided to ruin his game.

CYBORG: "Ok Grass stain. It'a our turn to play. Now move" he ordered sternly, trying to snatch the controller out of Beast boys hand.

BEAST BOY: "Hey I haven't finished the race yet" he shouted.

ROBIN: "Move now" he ordered, losing his patience.

BEAST BOY; "After I've finished the race"

this was a last straw for Robin, as he drew out his Bo staff, smacking Beast boy straight in the face with it. "I said move" he growled.

Beast boy was too shocked to argue back so he dropped the controller. He was bleeding from his nose, which went unnoticed by the other titans. Little did he know was that Robin had just fractured Beast boys nose. As Beast boy turned around and ran out of the room, Terra noticed his bleeding nose.

She was still too shocked and horrified about the hostility that was just used against Beast boy. 'How could they do this to him' she wondered as she stood up.

As she was leaving the main room, Starfire asked "Where are you going friend"

TERRA: "To Beast boy" she said.

STARFIRE: "Why" she asked, to which she recieved a disbelieving look from Terra and then a death glare.

TERRA: "The just hurt Beast boy" she growled, getting angry about Starfires careless behaviour.

STARFIRE: "He should have listened to boyfriend Robin" she half shrugged, defending her lover.

Terra couldn't believe, what she had just heard come out of Starfires mouth. "Didn't you see his nose" she growled, glaring daggers at Starfire. With every passing second, her hate rose towards the titans as her love rose towards Beast boy.

RAVEN: "It was just a cut. He'll get over it" she said, listening in on their conversation.

Now terra lost it. 'Nobody hurts my Beast boy, nobody' she screams in her head. 'wait where did my Beast boy come from' she thought with a hint of blush, which went unnoticed by the other titans. She decided to think about that later.

TERRA: "What did Beast boy ever do to you to deserve to get physically and verbally bullied" she screamed, glaring at Raven.

Others turned around at her outburst.

RAVEN: "He's an annoying little pest"

ROBIN: "He always gets in the way on the missions"

STARFIRE: "He's stupid"

CYBORG: "He nearly destroyed me with a computer virus"

Terra couldn't believe the reasons why they were bullying him. She felt like beating them till they were in coma.

TERRA: "It was an accident. He is not a computer genius like you might be and he fixed you in the end, didn't he" she screamed at Cyborg.

TERRA: "What would you do if you were a human. It's not his fault for not understanding everything in the world. He isn't a fricking alien, who can understand a lot more stuff than a normal human being" she glared at Starfire.

She then turned her attention to Raven. "He isn't that annoying. Fair enough he does play pranks on us, but at least he keeps things active around here"

RAVEN: "He's immature" she argued.

TERRA: "Oh and throwing him out of the window or cutting him with your nasty little powers isn't" she scowled, crossing her arms.

STARFIRE: "Friend please, calm down" she said in a calm tone.

TERRA: "FRIEND. FRIEND." She screamed at Starfires face. "Don't you dare call me your friend ever again. None of you never speak to me again" she screamed. She then left the main room to find Beast boy.

Others were surprised at her outburst, but shrugged it off. "Fine we won't"

-End Flashback-

It just pains her to see him like this. If she could do anything to stop it, she would. She wants to put an end to this before somebody could get severely hurt.

As they finished the game, she saw Beast boy standing up.

TERRA: "Where are you going" she asked.

BEAST BOY: "To my room. I need to think about something"

TERRA: "Ok can I come along" she pleaded.

BEAST BOY: "Sure I don't care anymore" he shrugged emotionlessly.

As she stood up, they headed out of the main room and towards his bedroom. She was so worried about him that she was afraid to leave him alone, even for 5 minutes. There was no telling what might happen if she wasn't there to help him.

As they were walking down the hallway, they saw Cyborg and Robin appear out of nowhere, walking towards them. Terra instantly tensed up in anger. She knew that they were up to something and it wouldn't be anything good.

As they were passing by each other, Cyborg put his foot in front of Beast boys and tripped him over. He landed face first on to the floor. As Beast boy fell on to the floor, Cyborg started laughing at his misery. This made Terras blood boil as she saw Beast boy lie flat on the floor. He looked like he was going to cry, so to save him from more embarrassment she helped him up "Go to your room. I'll meet you there shortly" she said softly, which made him feel a bit better. He nodded and left.

When she heard him shutting his door, she turned her attention back at the two laughing titans. She glared at them.

TERRA: "What is the matter with you. You better go and apologize to him" she growled at them, which made them stop laughing. They stared at her with bored expressions on their faces.

ROBIN: "Apologize for what, for having a little fun with him."

TERRA: "Fun. What is so funny about bullying" she growled.

CYBORG: "It's his reactions, that makes it fun"

TERRA: "You better go and apologize" she repeated with a warning glare.

They looked at each other as they said "No"

Terra groaned inwardly. She decided that the only way to knock some sense into them would be by leaving the tower. "If you don't apologize, realize this that we will leave the tower forever" she threatened.

CYBORG: "Oohhh, we are scared of Beast boys little girlfriend" he taunted.

This made Terra blush furiously as she did like him. "So what, do you have a problem with it, if I was" she asked, shutting them up.

"no" they said quickly and headed towards the main room.

TERRA: 'That shut them up, she thought as she headed towards Beast boys room.

Beast boy partially heard what they had said in the hallway and decided that they would be better off without him. He sat down onto his bed and grabbed the cardboard box from underneath his bed. ' It has been a long time since I had to use you' he thought sadly.

He opened the box and saw the razor still in the same place where he left it the last time he used it. He took the razor out of the box and stared at it. As he ran his finger across the edge of the razor, he smiled slightly. 'So destructive, yet so beautiful' he thought sadly.

He rolled up his sleeve and placed the razor on his wrist. He hesitated at first as he thought about what he was going to do. As he was about to cut his wrist, he heard his bedroom door slide open.

When Terra entered his room and saw him sitting on his bed with a razor placed on his wrist, her worst fears were about to come true. Without thinking, she lunged herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Beast boy lost his balance and dropped the razor. She quickly grabbed the razor from the floor and chucked it out of his bedroom window.

She wrapped him into another hug and started to cry into his shoulder. "Why Beast boy, why would you do this" she pleaded.

He was shocked at first by her actions, but said "others are better off without me" in a dead tone.

TERRA: "No" she chocked "others are just idiots"

BEAST BOY: "I have nothing to live for. It's not like anybody cares about me anyway"

TERRA: "Yes there is. I care about you" she shouted, pulling away from him.

BEAST BOY: "Why? Why do you care about me" he asked rather angrily. He was so close to getting out of his misery.

TERRA: "Because I love you damnit. I hate to see you in this state" she shouted like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Beast boy was surprised about her confession, but still doubt lingered in his mind. "No you don't. Nobody could ever love a green freak like me"

She did something that came unexpected to Beast boy to prove her love to him. She pulled him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Beast boy felt a rush of emotions flow through him, ranging from joy to love. He was momentarily paralized from shock as he felt butterflies floating in his stomach violently. He eventually managed to regain his composure and return a kiss with an equal passion. After couple of minutes they had to break the kiss due to lack of air. When they broke apart Beast boy looked straight into Terras eyes, while gasping for air. As he looked into her eyes, he found nothing but love.

BEAST BOY: "You love me" he asked shyly.

Terra smiled at him and embraced him in another hug and said "Yes. Yes I do"

She felt her shoulder become wet. She realised that he must be crying. All these years of suppressed emotions were forcing their way out of Beast boy. She didn't say a word. She knew that he needed this so she decided to comfort him.

She lied down with him on his bed as she placed one of her hands on his back, making small circles. She placed her other hand on his head and pulled him closer to her. She felt him relaxing into her embrace. About an hour later, his crying had ceased.

TERRA: "Better" she asked, pulling away from his embrace so she could look at him properly.

Hr nodded and said "thanks". "I'm sorry" he said, suddenly becoming more apologetic.

TERRA: "What for" she asked.

BEAST BOY: "For breaking down on you. I'm a superhero and superheroes don't break down like that" he said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

TERRA: "Hey. Its ok to cry sometimes, even for a superhero. I saw you in your time of need and wanted to help you" she said in a calm and soothing tone, which made him feel a little better about the situation.

As she stroked his cheek she frowned inwardly. Her eyes drifted towards his cheek, where he had a scar. As she stared at it, she felt a wave of anger and disgust flow through her. She decided to confront the other titans about their behaviour after Beast boy had fallen asleep.

As they layed there in each others embrace, a plan started to form in Terras head. As she thought about it thoroughly, she came to realize that, that's the only way to save Beast boy and make others realize their mistakes.

Half an hour later Terra heard quiet snores coming from Beast boy. "Beast boy" she asked quietly. When she heard no response, she was certain that he had fallen asleep, so she slowly slipped out of Beast boys embrace and got ready to confront others.

She gave Beast boy one final peck on his cheek before she left his room, in attempts to find the others. To her luck she heard them in the main room. 'Here goes nothing' she thought to herself. She took a deep breath and made an angry face as she entered the main room.

She entered the main room with a very mean look on her face. She saw all of the titans sitting on the couch, watching a scary movie. When others noticed her, they asked. "Whats wrong" "Did the Greenie hurt you" Cyborg added with a slight growl.

She glared at them and said "No"

ALL: "What's wrong then" they asked.

TERRA: "You all is what's wrong with me"

ROBIN: "What do you mean" he asked in a very confused tone as he stood up.

TERRA: "It's all your fault" her eyes started glowing fiercly as she began screaming at them.

ROBIN: "What is" he asked with a raised tone. He didn't like her tone.

TERRA: "That Beast boy nearly committed suicide"

Others facial expressions didn't change much as they didn't believe what Terra had just said, which made Terra think 'Wow they must really hate him'

CYBORG: "You're lying. Beast boy wouldn't do something like this. He isn't a coward" he said in a disbelieving tone.

TERRA: "Believe it or not. You will apologize to him and if you don't then realize this that you will be short of 2 titans soon" she screamed, glaring at Robin.

RAVEN: "What do we have to apologize for. For having a little fun with him" she said in a raised tone. She was starting to lose her patience with Terra.

TERRA: "Argh you guys are unbelievable" she groaned angrily. With that said she pulled out her communicator and threw it at the floor as hard as she could and broke the communicator into millions of pieces. "Expect me and Beast boy to be gone by tomorrow" With that said, She turned around and left without saying a single word or listening to others pleas.

As others saw Terra smash her communicator and leave, they came to a realization. Everything what Terra had said was true. Beast boy really had attempted to commit suicide and it was their fault that they drove him to the edge and now it was their fault that they had lost 2 friends even though they didn't treat Beast boy as a friend, but more like their punch bag.

Cyborg dropped onto the couch and rested his head in his hands. He sighed heavily as he was trying to accept the hard reality. A wave of guilt flowed through his head. He couldn't bring himself to accept what he had just heard.

Raven was in a similar state, but because of her powers, she wasn't allowed to show or feel any of her emotions, so she did the only thing that she could. Meditate. She knew that next few weeks were going to be torture to meditate as she was already having hard time trying to control her emotions. Her powers slowly had started to cause havoc around the tower.

Starfire just left the main room and retreated to the safety of her own room. She was seriously upset and disgusted with their actions at the same time. As she reached her room she flopped down on her bed and broke down. She hated the fact that they drove two of her friends out of the tower.

Robin became really angry with himself. Deep down he always knew that the day was going to come where they would push Beast boy over the edge, but he refused to believe it. He left the main room and headed to the gym to take his anger out on the punching bag.

it has only been 10 minutes and the mood in the tower had already reached super low. Nobody dared to even speak or even look towards Terra or Beast boy because of the guilt. They had to accept that nothing can be done to change the situation. All they could do was to let them go.

Expect a new chapter in about couple of weeks as this story is still in a planning phase.

Reviews would be appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Runaway Lovers

Terra was pacing back and forth in Beast boys room, deep in though. Once she had finished arguing with the other titans and left the main room, she headed straight back into Beast boys room, so she could keep an eye on him.

Beast boy had promised not to hurt himself again, but fear in Terras mind was greater than her logical side, so she stayed there to keep an eye on him, while planning on stuff like, if they were going to leave the titans tower, where would they go or how would they survive on the streets.

Her thoughts drifted back to the events that had taken place earlier. 'I cannot believe it. How could I have been so blind.' she scolded herself. As her gaze fell back on her lover, her eyes softened. She hated seeing him in such a vulnerable state. She had to do something before she was going to see an encore performance of what Beast boy attempted earlier.

She suddenly stopped pacing as she remembered one person that could help her out in a situation like this. 'Cheshire'. Her mood lightened considerably as she decided to ask for her help.

She quickly ran to her room to retrieve her phone. Once she reached her door, she typed in her password, which unlocked the door to her bedroom. She rushed in and grabbed her cellphone from her nightstand and headed back into Beast boys room, forgetting to shut her bedroom door.

Once she re-entered Beast boys room, she took a glance at Beast boys sleeping form. 'Don't worry my love. Everything is going to be ok' with that though, she headed to Beast boys personal bathroom to call Cheshire.

As she typed in several numbers and started calling Cheshire, her thoughts drifted back when her and Cheahire had actually become friends.

Terra and Cheshire had become friends soon after Terra had betrayed the titans over 2 year ago. At first her and Cheshire didn't get along well, but overtime they learned to tolerate each other. Eventually they became close friends, like sisters. They always had each others backs, wether it was in battle or some other type of conflict. They often told each other about their secrets. Cheshire had even given some advice on how to-

She snapped out of her thought as Cheahire answered her call.

CHESHIRE: "Hello"

TERRA: "Hey Cheshire, it's Terra"

CHESHIRE: "Oh, hey how's my little sister doing" she asked in a cheerily tone.

TERRA: "Not so good, I need your help" she said in a serious tone.

CHESHIRE: "What's wrong" she asked in a worried tone.

TERRA: "Can you come to the Titans tower to pick me and Beast boy up. I'll explain everything to you once we have left the tower" she said in a pleading tone, which Cheshire recognized easily, which made her wonder about the seriousness of Terras situation.

CHESHIRE: "Okay. I'll be over in about half an hour" she said in a serious tone.

TERRA: "Ok, thanks for help" she said, her mood brightened up considerably.

CHESHIRE: "Anytime" with that said she closed the line and got ready to pick Terra and Beast boy up.

Once Terra heard the line close, she shut her phone and put it back into her pocket and stood up. She looked into a mirror and sighed loudly as a memory of Beast boys attempted suicide ran through her head.

She turned on the tap and sprayed some water on her face to refresh herself. Once she did that she dried herself off and exited the bathroom.

After she left the bathroom, she stole a glance at her lover. He was still soundly asleep. A small smile spread on Terras face, for the first time in several hours as she thought about her plan thoroughly.

She walked up to beast boy and gave him a peck on the cheek, saying "Everythings going to be alright from now on. And I promise that the titans will learn to respect you" with that said, she saw a great big smile spread on Beast boys sleeping form.

She made sure that he was asleep. She stood up and left his room for couple minutes to get her bag and pack up her stuff. Once she did that, she headed back to Beast boys room and packed some of his stuff up.

As Terra finished packing her and Beast boys stuff up, she decided to lie down next to Beast boy until Cheahire arrives at the tower. As she lied down, she sighed contently, wrapping her arm around Beast boys sleeping form. She was happy that they were finally going to leave their once so called home.

As she glanced up at Beast boys face, she noticed the peaceful look on his face. He looked so calm, yet she knew what lurked underneath that mask.

The thought of finally being able to help her lover made her so happy. There was going to be no more bruises or cuts all over the body of her lover. There was going to be no more verbal abuse towards the changeling and if anyone dared to insult or hurt him in the future, she would make sure that they would pay for it.

Cheshire was driving through the tunnel, which lead to the titans tower. She couldn't help, but worry about Terra. They were really close friends and now her friend is in some sort of trouble. As she passed through the tunnel and arrived in front of the large T shaped building, she grabbed her cell phone from her bag and dialled in several numbers and hit the call button.

She was calling Terra to let her know that she had finally arrived at the tower.

As she leaned closer to give Beast boy a loving kiss, her phone started to ring, which made her pull away from him. She groaned in annoyance, as somebody had just ruined her perfect moment.

When she sat up and checked her phone, she saw that the person who was disturbing her was Cheshire. Her previous annoyance quickly forgotten, as she answered the phone.

CHESHIRE: "Hey Terra, I'm outside of the tower now"

TERRA: "Ok I'll be out in a minute"

With that said, she cut the call and got off the bed. She grabbed 2 bags, which she had packed earlier. Before she left the room, she took one last glance at Beast boy and said "Everythings going to be alright from now on" with that she left and took the elevator down to the garage. As she opened the garage door, she saw a dark figure standing in the distance.

She knew who the figure in the dark was.

As the dark figure noticed Terra leaving the tower, she ran up to her and hugged her tightly, which Terra returned.

Moments later Terra pulled away from the hug "I'll be back in a bit. Can you load these bags into the car please" she said pointing towards the 2 bags. Cheshire nodded, without questioning her.

Terra thanked her for help, before she headed back to her lovers room. When she entered his room, she walked up to him and shook him softly "Beast boy wake up"

Beast boy stirred to the sound of his girlfriend waking him up. As he opened his eyes and looked up, he saw Terra looking down at him with a serious look, he wondered if he had done something wrong.

BEAST BOY: "What's wrong" he asked in a concerned tone.

As she started to explain what was going on and what happened, Beast boy pulled out his communicator and set it on the table. He had agreed to leave with her as she made him realise how much the titans must have hated him.

As they left his room and headed towards the elevator, Beast boy grabbed Terras hand in his. As he did that he stole a glance at his girlfriend to see her reaction. All he saw was her blushing slightly. To his surprise Terra entwined her fingers with his and held his hand slightly tighter.

As they left the tower in Cheshires car, they both fell deep in thought. Little did they know was that they were thinking about a same thing, which was revenge. Every second they lived, every breath they took, their hatred towards the titans grew.

They clearly didn't care about Beast boy. After years of torturing him, he and Terra were going to put the titans through the same hell, which they applied on Beast boy. Although the thing that aggravated Beast boy most was how they acted in front of Terra. It almost made Beast boy want to release his Beast within as he kept thinking about these recent events.

As Beast boy, Terra and Cheshire drove away from the tower, they didn't even take a one last glance at the tower. They were filled with too much hate.

As Beast boy took a glance towards Terra, he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Terra complied by resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his body. Soon after both of them drifted off to sleep.

As Cheshire stole a glance through the rearview mirror, she noticed them falling asleep. She decided not to question them about what was going on. She realised that they needed some time alone. All she could do was wonder 'What happened in that tower'.

If she could have seen his bruises, cuts and scars all around Beast boys body, she would have known, but as it was too dark to see anything, she was left clueless.

If they would have took a last glance at the tower, they would have noticed 4 remaining titans standing at the main room window, looking down at the receding car.

When the car had left the tower, they came to realise that they have been just as bad as Slade towards Beast boy.

As the car left their sight, they headed back into their own rooms, without even saying a single word to each other. They were too ashamed and guilty to even look at each other, so they took an entire day off to get themselves sorted emotionally.

When the alarm did go off in the tower, none of them actually reported to the main room. They refused to come out of their bedrooms as they were in no condition to fight. They were sure that the city could take care of itself for one day.

It wasn't long after that media had picked up on Beast boys and Terras departure. They were constantly calling the tower to get the conformation that was needed. After hours upon hours of calling the tower, Robin eventually answered the phone and confirmed that Terra and Beast boy really had left the tower, but when he was asked for the reasons behind on their departure, her refused to answer the question as it would give the titans a bad look.

After couple of hours of driving Beast boy, Terra and Cheshire had finally arrived at the secret underground bunker, some five hundred miles away from Jump city.

As Cheshire stopped the car, she took a glance at the rear view mirror and saw that they were still asleep. She was happy that Terra had finally found her love, but quickly frowned as she remembered that they had left their home.

She quietly exited the car and opened the boot. She grabbed their luggage and took them in the spare guest room.

After she put the luggage down, she headed back to the car to wake the 2 lovebirds up. When she got to the car, she saw them sleep so peacefully, that it made her feel almost guilty to wake them up.

When she started to wake the pair up, she heard a groan escape from Terras lips.

Terra was the first one to stir from her sleep. At first her vision was really blurry, but her eyes soon managed to focus. Memories of earlier events washed through her as she saw Cheshire trying to wake them both up.

CHESHIRE: "Hey, are you ok" she asked, as she noticed Terra waking up.

TERRA: "Yes, a lot better, now that we aren't with the titans" with that said, she looked around and asked "Where are we"

CHESHIRE: "Our secret bunker, remember"

Terra nodded in response, before Cheshire asked.

CHESHIRE: "Can you tell me what happened"

TERRA: "Yes once we take Beast boy to the spare guest room" Cheshire nodded and helped Terra to get Beast boy in the bedroom.

Once they did that, Cheshire left Terra and headed to the kitchen to make some tea. As she did that she took 2 cups filled with hot tea and headed to the main room.

Terra made sure that Beast boy was ok and that he was comfortable. She gave him a one last peck before she left the bedroom. As she left the bedroom and headed towards the main room, a smile spread on her face as she realised that everything is going to be alright from now on.

Once she entered the main room, she was greeted with a scent of strawberry tea. As she looked around, she saw Cheshire sitting on the couch, with 2 tea cups on the table. For some reason Terra became really nervous as she approached the couch so she could sit down. Once she sat down she sighed loudly as she grabbed her tea cup.

CHESHIRE: "So what happened" she asked, looking at Terra.

She took big sip from her tea before she placed it back on the table. She sighed once again, before she started to explain everything that has been going on.

Cheshire listened to Terra intently as she began to feel anger rising towards the titans. She winced at some of the things that the titans had done to Beast boy. Her blood boiled inside her when she heard what Beast boy had tried to do and how the titans reacted towards Terra when she told them about it.

She came to one conclusion that it was all the titans fault for Terra nearly losing her lover.

She put a comforting hand on Terras shoulder as she broke down in tears.

TERRA: "Do you know how hard it is, to see your lover about to commit suicide" she sobbed resting her forehead in her hands.

CHESHIRE: "It's not your fault Terra. You did the right thing by leaving the titans" she said in a calm soothing tone.

TERRA: "I know, but I'm so worried for Beast boys safety, you know" she said between sobs.

Cheshire wrapped her in a warm hug as she said "Don't worry, nothing will happen to him anymore"

After a while, Terra relaxed and with a final sniff she said "Thanks for the help"

Cheshire smiled and said " anything for my sister. Now why dont you go and get some rest. You deserve it after what happened today"

Terra nodded and said "thanks for the help" and left the main room. She headed back into the guest room and lied down next to Beast boy, wrapping him in a tight protective hug. She soon drifted off and dreamt about a better future for her and Beast boy.

When Cheshire saw Terra leave, she started to think about this whole situation. She felt so angry towards the titans for the pain that they have caused. She felt it to a degree which even surprised her.

One thought crossed her mind. 'They will pay for what they have done. Nobody hurts my friends'

She continued thinking on throughout the night. She was thinking about what to do about this situation.

A/N: Next chapter should be up in few weeks as I still have to plan the next chapter.

reviews would be appreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I haven't had time to write, but now that I am back to writing, I shouldn't take long time on updating my story)

Chapter 3 Family reunion & Plans

It has been couple of months since Terra and Beast boy left the titans and decided to stay with Cheshire.

Cheshire had offered them to stay in the secret hideout, to which Terra accepted without hesitation. Beast boy was at first uncertain about staying in the hideout with a villain, but as more time passed, more comfortable he became with the situation.

Over the course of these couple of months Cheshire and Beast boy had actually become friends. Even though Cheshire was a criminal Beast boy started to consider Cheshire as his sister.

They became friends because Terra had asked Beast boy to try to be friends with her. He hesitated at first, but Terra had managed to convince him in very persuasive ways, which made him grumble internally and he eventually gave her a chance.

Terra crossed her arms with a victorious smirk plastered on her face when she found him actually trying to be friends with Cheshire and not ignoring each other like they did the first week.

Terra was praising herself mentally, as she was now sure of how to win in an argument against Beast boy, if there was going to be one. All it takes is a little persuasion.

TTTTTTTTTT

It was about 12:00 in a morning. Beast boy and Terra were sitting in the main room, watching another horror film. Terra was snuggling into Beast boys chest with wide eyes, while Beast boy had his arm wrapped around Terras small waist.

Although he wasn't scared of the film, he loved how Terra snuggled into his chest, whenever she got scared. That's one of the reason why he almost every time picked a horror film.

As they were watching the film, Cheshire burst through the main room door, which made them both jump.

When Cheshire noticed this she said "Sorry" and continued on doing her stuff.

When Beast boy saw this he asked "What are you doing"

CHESHIRE: "Cleaning"

BEAST BOY: "Why"

CHESHIRE: "Because my family is coming for a visit today"

When Cheshire said that, they remembered that today was the day where they were going to meet the Sportsmaster and Tigress personally.

Tigress, formerly known as Artemis had decided to become a villain shortly after Beast boy and Terra left the titans. Reasons behind Artemis's decision were still unknown, but nobody was going to question her for it.

There was also going to be another guest joining the reunion, but they weren't told who it was going to be or why.

The only person who knew why this guest was coming to the reunion was Cheshire.

With that though finished Terra and Beast boy decided to pause the film and help her out with the cleaning, to which Cheshire was grateful for.

Beast boy decided to clean the main room, while Terra cleaned the kitchen and cheshire cleaned the bedrooms, hallways and bathroom.

-4 hours later-

Beast boy and Terra sat back down onto the couch. They had just finished cleaning the main room and the kitchen. To say that the house was a mess was an understatement.

Cheshire was still cleaning few bits around the hideout. She was kind of a perfectionist when it came to cleaning, so she wanted to make sure that everything was perfectly clean.

As Beast boy and Terra sat down onto the couch and turned the horror film back on, black energy started to appear in front of them, which took them by surprise at first.

The first thought that came in their head was 'Raven' because she was the one with dark energy. With that thought finished they stood up and took their battle stance as they still hated the titans for what they had done, but when they saw Kyd Wykkid appear in front of them, they dropped their battle stance.

He was another person that Terra and Beast boy had become friends with. Infact over the course of these couple of months they had become friends with half of the criminal organization, although they still did not participate in their activities yet.

They were trying to keep a low profile so the Titans wouldn't find them. They had heard that the Titans were looking for them and that they had even put a reward of 10 000 dollars out to whoever could find them.

Although it was quite surprising that Robin 'the master detective' trained by Batman hadn't found out about this because some of the criminal that Terra and Beast boy were friends with couldn't keep their mouthes shut about anything.

They had decided to give up the hero business for good as nobody appreciated them anyway for what they did or at least that's what they thought.

BEAST BOY: "Hey Kyd Wykkid" he greeted as they dropped their stance and shook his hand.

Kyd Wykkid just nodded and headed out of the main room to find Cheshire.

Terra and Beast boy looked at each other in confusion, "What was that all about" asked Terra. Beast boy just shrugged it off and sat back down with Terra in their usual spot and continued on watching the horror film.

-With Cheshire-

Cheshire was in her bedroom, cleaning up the last stain that was on the carpet when she heard a knock on her door. She stood up and grumbled to herself in frustration "Damn stain".

As she opened the door and found Kyd Wykkid waiting for her, she walked up to him and hugged him.

CHESHIRE: "Hey Kyd how you doing"

KYD WYKKID: "Not bad how about you"

(In my story Kyd wykkid only speaks with Cheshire)

CHESHIRE: "Not bad, now have you got everything ready" she asked in a serious tone.

KYD WYKKID: "Yes, just as you asked me to m'lady" he said in a slightly flirty tone as he took her hand and kissed it, which made Cheshire slightly blush. Usually Cheshire would have punched Kyd wykkid for this, but she decided to leave it for some reason, which confused both of them.

CHESHIRE: "Ok, well um thanks. See you at dinner" with that said she closed the door and continued on cleaning her room.

Kyd Wykkid shook his head left the hideout until dinner time.

-2 hours later-

'Knock knock knock'.

Beast boy heard somebody knocking. "somebody's knocking on the door" he told Cheshire, who had finished cleaning her room and decided to join them in watching another horror film.

CHESHIRE: "They're here" with that said she headed out of the main room to answer the door.

Beast boy and Terra waited patiently for Cheshire to arrive in the main room with her dad and sister. They were eager to meet them as Cheshire had told them that Sportsmaster could help them Out with their little problem with the titans.

Couple of minutes later the main room door slid open "-that's the way we managed to break out of the prison" said Sportsmaster as he looked towards the 2 ex titans.

He walked up to them and said "It's good to meet you finally, Cheshire has told me all about you" he said shaking Terras and Beast boys hand.

SPORTSMASTER: "This is Tigress, formally known as Artemis." he introduced the girl next to him, wearing an orange suit.

BEAST BOY: "It's good to meet you Arty" he said in a happy tone. Although she didn't like the nickname, she just shrugged it off and shook his hand happily.

-Dinner time-

Beast boy was sitting next to Terra and Tigress. Next to Tigress was Cheshire, Kyd Wykkid and Sportsmaster. They were having normal conversations that normal people would have on the dinner table. Sportsmaster noticed Cheshire and Kyd Wykkid stealing glances at each other. He also noticed Cheshire blushing slightly.

SPORTSMASTER: 'I better have a talk with them later on separately' he thought to himself.

SPORTSMASTER: "So, Beast boy I've heard that you have had a problem with the Titans" he said , finally get on with what they originally came here for. Cheshire had asked for Sportsmaster to help them out with it.

BEAST BOY: "Yes" He said sadly.

SPORTSMASTER: "Would you like to tell me about it" he asked.

Beast boy told Sportsmaster on how they treated him and Terra and how they drove them away from the tower. He also told him how the titans were looking for them now for an unknown reason.

SPORTSMASTER: "Listen, I could arrange a meeting with someone who could help you out with this problem" he said in a leaderly tone.

BOTH: " Who" they both asked.

SPORTSMASTER: "His name is Deathstroke. He is an expert in situations like this."

BEAST BOY: "Who is Deathstroke" he inquired.

SPORTSMASTER: "You will know when you will meet him. I know it will sound bad at first, but he's your only chance in getting a revenge against the titans. He knows their every weakness and strength"

Terra: "Ok when will we be able to meet him"

SPORTSMASTER: "I'll have Kyd Wykkid arrange a meeting with him. But if you ask me i'd say some time next week"

With that said, they continued on speaking through the night. They had agreed to meet this person known as Deathstroke.

Terra had actually become slightly jealous when she saw Tigress trying to get closer to Beast boy, but he told Terra that she's the only person for him, so she managed to calm down, but still kept her protective eye on him her insecurities.

When Beast boy saw this he sighed internally and told Tigress that he is already going out with Terra and that he isn't interested in her, which made Terra feel a lot better about herself and her relationship with Beast boy.

For first time in their lives everything was going fine. Beast boy had managed to get over his depression, with Terras help. Terra was a lot more happier and more confident in life.

A/N: Next chapter should be up in few weeks.

reviews would be appreciated. :)


End file.
